


Shut Up and Drive

by lank_sextburg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lank_sextburg/pseuds/lank_sextburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will Graham has a car kink and Hannibal believes he can work with that. 1.5 k words. NSFW. No spoilers that I know of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hannibal offered Will a ride back to Quantico after a particularly gruesome crime scene, Will, while exhausted, didn't think twice about it. He accepted it since it was infinitely better than riding back with Jack where the tension in the air was practically tangible. 

 

Will knew that Hannibal would have a nice car,  but he didn't think it would be THIS nice. The seats were leather, as soft and warm as flushed flesh, and when Hannibal turned on the ignition, it practically purred.

 

Will was transported back to high school, when he and some of his hick friends would go mud-riding on four wheelers in the backwoods of Louisiana. The roar of the ATV's engines, the thrill of jumping over gorges, the cool splash of mud.

 

Will was reminded of swift memories of the Delta. High school boys dragging him along their mud riding adventures on the weekends, chill air whipping his hair as he held on tight to his driver of the ATV.  Once they got their driving licenses, they upgraded to pickup trucks with Will in the passenger seat, the engine's vibrations sending enticing shivers up his spine and its hum spawned warm pools in his stomach.

 

The exhilaration, Will discovered, turned Will on like nothing else did. In Hannibal's car, Will felt heat surge down his back and all he could think was 

 

_Oh Christ, not here._

 

Will constantly squirmed in his seat. They reached the interstate, and Hannibal pushed the gas pedal. The car's humming intensified, and a small whimper escaped from Will's lips. Hannibal cut his eyes over to Will and raised an eyebrow. "Will? Are you alright?”

 

"I--I'm fine, Dr. Lecter." Will replied, hoping to god he didn't sound desperate and that Hannibal couldn't smell his arousal. Nothing escaped Hannibal's nose though, and he most certainly could smell the beads of precome on Will's cock as he pressed the pedal farther.

 

Hannibal suppressed a smirk. A car kink, eh? Hannibal could work with that. 

 

"You seem to be uncomfortable, dear Will," Hannibal began. "Perhaps you would like to vocalize what's troubling you."

 

"R-rather not, doc--!" Will choked as Hannibal made the car go faster. Will took a deep, hiccuping breath. He REALLY didn't want to cum in Hannibal's car.

 

"Will, I am your friend. You are allowed to be vocal with what's bothering you instead of ruining your lip with all that biting." 

 

_He knows_ , Will thought as his face blushed into a lovely shade of red. 

 

Hannibal was having way too much fun with this. He could see Will clenching his fists at his sides and shifting his feet uncomfortably. Hannibal took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Will's knee. 

 

Will recoiled from the touch. It sent what felt like sparks through his skin that went straight to his cock. It twitched involuntarily and Will actually groaned. 

 

It was all Hannibal could do not to laugh. Sly, cannibal bastard. 

 

Hannibal's hand was so warm and anchored Will in the moment. He swallowed once, twice before speaking.

 

"Your car is very nice and it turns me on." 

 

Hannibal's smile broadened. It wasn't by much, but it was enough to show how amused he was. He pulled his hand away from Will and placed it back on the steering wheel. Will, now feeling a little bolder, let out a whine.

 

"Ah ah, Will," Hannibal began, turning his head towards the road," it would be unsafe for both of us if I kept my hand on you. Tell me how you feel. What's going through your mind now?”

 

Will fidgeted with the seat, humming before he spoke.

 

"I want your hand back on me, Dr. Lecter. It-it's warm. It sends a…current through me.”

 

Now Hannibal was felt his own arousal growing. He cleared his throat and straightened up in the driver's seat. 

 

"If I put my hand back on you, where would you want it?"

 

"On my cock," said Will, throwing caution out the window where it was quickly run over and destroyed completely. Hannibal gripped the steering wheel verrrryyy tightly. Where was this coming from? Cars must _really_ turn Will on. 

 

"And would that be the only place, Will? Walk me though it." Hannibal glanced over at Will's writhing form. Will's back was arched and his hips were making small motions due to the constricting seatbelt. 

 

"I'd want one of your hands on my cock and the other in my hair," Will began. He swallowed quickly before continuing, "You'd be pulling my hair, god. You'd mark my neck with your teeth." 

 

Will turned his gaze to Hannibal's. "Could, um, could you go faster?"

 

Hannibal hummed as he made the car move faster. The hum and vibrations intensified and Will threw his head back on the headrest, letting out a lewd moan.  

 

"Ha hummmm, I'd want your mouth all over me mmm" Will licked his lips before returning his gaze to Hannibal.

 

"I'd want you to devour me.”

 

Will remembered losing his virginity. It was back in Louisiana with a boy named Stuart. After taking him on the wildest mudride of Will's life that made Will as hard as a diamond, they fucked each other silly on an ATV in the Louisiana bayou. 

 

Now, all he wanted was Hannibal's lips SOMEWHERE on his body. Right now, he wasn't particularly picky where. It would almost have been worth it to stop the car and climb in to the back seat. But, for that, the car would have to stop making its delicious noises. 

 

Meanwhile, Hannibal was dealing with thoughts of his own. He had wanted to taste Will Graham in more ways than one for a while now, and this was almost too much for the psychiatrist. His own cock was bulging uncomfortably in his pants and his skin was flushed. 

 

"I must know this before we continue, dear Willam. Please pay close attention." 

 

Will kept his gaze on Hannibal and when Hannibal turned to look at him, he gave a small nod.

 

"Do I have your consent to keep this going?"

 

Will nodded again.

 

"Say it aloud, William."

 

"Y-yesss, please."

 

Hannibal smiled again. "Perfect. Feel free to stop anytime, dear Will. Now, I want you to unzip you pants and stroke yourself. Not too fast. Slow and steady. Keep talking, darling.”

 

Will did as he was told. He unzipped his pants, gaze still fixed on Hannibal, and took his cock out of his pants. Just that small amount of friction after building it up for so long felt incredible. Will spit in to his hand and started jacking himself off. 

 

"Oh William. That's so filthy.”

 

"Mmmm all for you, daddy." Will continued to slowly pull at his cock, teasing the head.

 

"Good, darling boy. Tell what would happen next. What do you want, William?"

 

Hannibal pressed down in the gas pedal to push Will into more of an aroused state. And oh, those sounds spilling from dear William's lips were composed of the sweetest notes.

 

"A-ah!! I'd wa-want you to bite me all over. Mark me as yours. I want to be sore all over, know that it was all because of you," Will mewled. 

 

"I'd make sure everyone would know you are mine, William. No one would question it."

 

"Mmm yes, daddyyy!! I'd, hum, I'd want you t-to fill me up.”

 

"Would you sit on my cock, William? You would look beautiful under me, taking me inside you. You'd take it all, wouldn't you, dearest love?" 

 

"Yes, Hannibal, daddy, yes yes-ye-s!!" Will stuttered as he came all over his hand. Will collapsed back in to the seat, exhausted. 

 

"Oh, William. You've gotten your cum all over my dashboard. You'll have to clean that up, you know.”

 

"Now." Hannibal said rather menacingly. It sent a shiver down Will's spine. 

 

Will felt the stirrings of arousal again as he was ordered to clean up his mess. Even if he was able to be erect, he was sure he would cum dry. He bent forward, inching his tongue out of his mouth to lick up his semen. It was bitter and thick, and as he lapped it up he found it a little hard to swallow due to consistency. But he wanted to make Hannibal proud, let him know that he was a good cumslut. After cleaning, he leaned back in his seat, licking his lips.

 

"Is it clean enough for you, doctor?"

 

Hannibal nodded, still facing forward as they pulled into the parking lot of the FBI headquarters. 

 

"Do...do you need me to help you out, Doctor Lecter? I can, uh, suck you off--"

 

"There is no need," Hannibal interrupted. "This experience was meant for you. We can talk about it more at your appointment tonight if you wish, Will." Hannibal's eyes had a devious spark as he said those last words. Will blushed to the tips of his ears and he quickly undid his seatbelt. His hand paused at the handle of the door.

 

"Th-thank you, Doctor Lecter. I'll see you tonight then."

 

"No need to thank me, Will. Please, call me if you are in _any_ need of my assistance." Hannibal winked as he unlocked the door and Will swiftly got out of the car. He darted to the building, leaving behind a chuckling cannibal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely the more explicit chapter. 1.3 k words. Still no spoilers that I know of.

Will approaches the door to Hannibal Lecter's office. His palms are sweaty and he is trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. He wants to knock on the door. But beyond that door waits a very dangerous man. 

 

Just as Will's about to take the rude route and drive back home to his dogs, the door opens. Hannibal gives him a small smile, warmth in his eyes.

 

"Ah, Will! Please, come in."

 

Will shuffles from foot to foot and finally decides to take the step forward. He enters the office and takes his usual seat as Hannibal stands next to him.

 

"Would you like anything to drink?"

 

"Something red, perhaps," Will replies. Though he is used to whiskey being his go-to liquid courage, wine will have to suffice. He accepts the glass handed to him and slowly takes a sip instead of throwing it to the back of his throat.

 

"So, Will. How are you feeling?"

 

Will clears his throat. "Ah. Nervous. I've been uh...thinking about this afternoon a lot."

 

"As have I, William."

 

Will's heart leaps at those words. It stills burns Will's ears to think about Hannibal _winking_ at him, for Christ's sake. Hannibal Lecter. Winking. 

 

"What would you like to talk about?" Lecter teases lightly, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

 

Will feels a flame rise up in his belly. He calmly turns and places the glass down. Then, he strides across the room, grabs Hannibal on either side of his face, and covers the doctor's mouth with his own. 

 

The kiss was slow at first, a testing of waters but as seconds went by, the kiss became heavier and more desperate. Will's moans and whimpers were barely audible with Hannibal's mouth plastered to his. Will's breath was harsh through his nose and once he needed air, he wretched his head back. "Dr. Lecter," Will began, maintaining eye contact with Hannibal, "you did your part in your car. I'd like to do mine." 

 

"And what part might that be, Will?" Hannibal asked as he stroked Will's face with his thumb. Will took a steadying breath.

 

"I want to suck your cock. I want you to fuck my mouth." 

 

Hannibal leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs as he went back. "Such a dirty mouth, William. What am I to do with you?" 

 

Will knelt down, his hands placed on Hannibal's thighs and his mouth close to Hannibal's crotch. 

 

"Ask nicely, Will." 

 

"P-please, Daddy, may I suck your cock?"

 

"And?" 

 

Will swallowed and hoped to god he still had the courage the wine gave him. "And...may you fuck my mouth? Make me choke on your dick, Daddy?" Hannibal hummed as he grabbed the back of Will's head and shoved his face into his crotch. "You may."

 

Will needed no extra encouragement. He went to work on Hannibal's belt, opening his fly and pulling out the cannibal's cock. 

 

"William, not so hasty." He stroked Will's hair. "Be patient, darling."

 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." More gently this time, Will focused on Hannibal's cock. Despite Hannibal's calm demeanor, his member was throbbing and bright red with arousal. Will took the head in his mouth and Hannibal groaned, long and low. The doctor's hips bucked lazily into Will's mouth. 

 

Will, not quite knowing his limits, took as much of Hannibal in his mouth as he thought he could...which was too much. Will felt his eyes fill with tears and he was forced to back off, lest he vomit all over Hannibal Lecter's crotch. 

 

Hannibal ran a loving hand through Will's curls. "My sweet Will. Go slowly and breathe through your nose. Be gentle, my pet."

 

Will coughed a bit before calming down. He wrapped his hand at the base of Hannibal's cock and began to slowly slide it into his mouth. Will pulled his head back, his mouth still covering the head before going back down. He continued a slow pace, moaning and licking Hannibal's shaft.

 

Hannibal let out a low moan and grabbed Will's hair. He played with his hair, fingers carding through and tightening every time Will had his cock down his throat. 

 

"Please Hannibal," Will said, looking up at Hannibal with wet eyes, "I'm ready, please fuck my mouth."

 

"As you wish, dear boy."

 

Will moved a bit before Hannibal's hand grabbed the back of his head.

 

"Open wide, Will. No teeth." 

 

He guided his cock into Will's mouth slowly, bringing Will's head down until Will's nose was nestled in Hannibal's crotch. Will tried to be calm and breathed through his nose, letting his tongue move as much as it could.

 

Hannibal's cock was so big, and it would twitch causing Will to gag a little.

 

"Calm, Will." Hannibal said as he held him, "Hold it there a little longer. You're such a good boy, taking all of daddy's cock. You can do it, darling."

 

Will's eyes watered with effort and he was soon rewarded with Hannibal pulling his head away from his cock. It wasn't long, however, until Hannibal brought Will's head down again, starting to quicken the pace. 

 

"Mmmmmmmunh such a good boy" murmured Hannibal as he found a lazy rhythm. 

 

Will was starting to get the hang of this, carefully helping Hannibal's cock avoid his teeth by caressing it with his tongue and making sure to breathe through his nose. It also helped if Will squeezed his thumbs in his palms as a distraction. 

 

Hannibal's rhythm was picking up speed. "Take it all, my brave pet. You can take it." He fucked Will's mouth mercilessly now as obscene slurping noises came from Will's mouth. It just turned Hannibal on more. 

 

Spit dripped down Will's chin, down his neck and soaked the collar of his shirt. He closed his eyes as his throat was fucked harshly, only to have his hair yanked.

 

"Eyes on me, Will. I want you to look at me as I fuck your mouth. Don't touch yourself. I control your every breath and pleasure."

 

Will whined loudly, keeping his eyes on Hannibal. Hannibal continued to fuck Will's mouth, his harsh thrusts becoming erratic.

 

"I'm going to cum in your mouth, do you want that? Want me to mark your insides with my cum?"

 

"MMMFFF 'nnibl plesh!!"

 

Hannibal shoved Will's face into his crotch a final time, and came deep into Will's throat. It was so hot and was so much, Will eagerly swallowed it. He inhaled deeply, Hannibal's pubes scratching at his face as he took another thrust into his mouth. 

 

Once Hannibal's dick was limp, he slowly pulled Will off his cock, smoothing the dark curls as Will moved back inch by inch. 

 

"Make sure you swallow all of it. Good, open your mouth, let me see."

 

Will opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show his daddy how he had swallowed all of the semen.

 

"You're such a good boy, Will, Daddy is very proud of you." 

 

"Th-thank you daddy." Will squirmed, rocking back and forth to find a comfortable position with his aching erection.

 

"Let Daddy take care of you baby boy." Hannibal said as he unbuttoned Will's pants.

 

"Hmmm, I can't handle it--!!" Will began, suddenly cut off as Hannibal palmed his cock through his underwear. It was unbearable, he was so close already- 

 

"MMMM DADDYYY!!" Will screamed, cumming quickly and hard. His muscles twitched and his back did tiny arches. It was such a powerful orgasm for Will, he slumped into Hannibal's arms as his muscles spasmed. 

 

"Ride it out darling, that's it, let it run its course." Hannibal encouraged as he petted Will's hair. Will made small choking sounds and whines as he came down from his high.

 

"Can...can I..?" Will helplessly tried to find words that weren't "cuddle" or "snuggle". 

 

Hannibal smiled warmly and opened his arms for the younger man. Will snuggled close to Hannibal's chest as he absently played with Will's curls. 

 

"Such a good boy..." Hannibal cooed as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written by my dear friend Bri (aka trinketchick on Tumblr). We're pretty much guaranteed to be best friends forever because we wrote this together. Yikes. Anyway, leave me some notes on how to improve or just what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
